Negotiations
by ddeath648
Summary: Rythian and Zoeya go to negotiate with Sips , Sjin, and Duncan. Doesn't turn out as they thought though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! What's up! This is my first fan-fiction i've ever written so forgive me if it's not that good. I have another chapter going but tell me if you want more first okay? Thanks!**

**-DeAnda**

**P.S Just FYI De is me (Lol it rhymed) It's my nickname, and i really wanted a new character in the story so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Zoeya! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming Rythian!" she shouted the turns towards me, "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine Zoeya," I reassured her," The negotiations will be fine too; Tee will be with you and I'll be near by."

She exhaled a breath of relief, "Thanks Dee."

I smile, "You're welcome, but you better hurry, Rythian is getting impatient."

As if to prove my point Rythian yells, "ZOEYA! WE"RE ON A SCHEDULE!"

We laughed and walked downstairs, Zoeya looked stunning; in a bright red dress that looked like fire when she walked. I was plain in comparison, in a dark shirt and jeans, no ones eyes would be on me, and that's what I wanted.

Rythian was waiting at the footstep of the stairs tapping his foot impatiently but when he looked up at Zoeya he immediately stopped; he looked to be in awe he opened his mouth to say something but he stopped and tried to regain composure. I glanced at Zoeya and she seemed to be sad for a second but quickly looked happy again.

Tee and I shared a look; it's been like this ever since Zoeya came back from the Mushroom Rebel Base. Tee looked at me and made a motion towards his bow, I nodded and he tossed me my weapons, a blowgun (Zoeya requested this instead of a bow which could kill someone) and a gem sword (Rythian requested this telling me to kill first and ask questions later if Zoeya was in danger). I caught them and said "Guys, it's time to go. We aren't allowed to bring any weapons or armor so leave everything here except for you're flying ring and Klein Star. If they pull out a weapon get away, me and Tee will take care of it. You ready?"

They both nodded, I looked at Tee to make sure he was ready; he nodded and jerked his head towards the door. It was time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Negotiations. I have a backstory of how they meet Dee, if you want me to post it leave a comment! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dee's POV**

I went ahead to hide at the meeting place, neutral territory with witnesses to make sure no one was attacked, InTheLittleCorp, Martyn and Toby agreed to help stop any violence before it started but I wasn't so sure about what they could do to stop a battle. I snuck past Martyn and decided to hide in a near by tree, I when I walked up to it, I saw a flash of black but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. I thought of trying to pursue it, but I couldn't I needed to hide; Sips_, Sjin and Duncan will be showing up soon. I climbed to the top of the tree; creating a little look out for myself, when I saw that flash of black again but this time closer to where the meeting was going to be. "It could be a enderman," I thought, I looked around; it was broad daylight where he was, no enderman would willingly stand it light like that. I started to worry, but I couldn't do anything now Sips_ and Sjin were at the table waiting for Zoeya and Rythian, all I could do is wait.

**Tee's POV**

I walked behind Zoeya and Rythian, listening to them talk. They were worried about how the negotiations would go and whether a fight would break out. I was worried about it too, but I couldn't say it, ever since the shrapnel cut my throat at a weird angle, I haven't been able to talk. I hope that one day Rythian will try to fix it using his potions and magic, but his first priority, even if he doesn't know it, is Zoeya.

**Rythian's POV**

InTheLittleCorp came into view, I detested the idea of meeting Sips_, Sjin and Duncan but I hated even more the fact the Zoeya was going to be within 100 meters of them. We walked into the little meadow Martyn and Toby made in the forest, Martyn came up to us and lead us to the table, I could of found it myself, having it be in the middle of the field but I let him lead us and listened to him ramble on. As we got closer to the table I saw that Sips_ and Sjin were already here, I felt the need for revenge, and _they_ decided to try and use it against me.

-(Ender side of Rythian) You know it could be so easy to kill them now.

+ I can't, I promised Zoeya and I don't have my weapons.

- We both know the lack of weapons isn't the problem, the problem is the girl

+No, Zoeya is helping, she's trying to establish peace

-Rythian you know that she is just holding you back, you could be great. If you let us help you.

_No, _I answered instantly, _I would lose control I could harm anyone Sips_, Sjin, Duncan or even Zoeya. _ I slammed shut the wall that kept me from them, I couldn't deal with them now.

Zoeya slipped her hand into mine, I looked at her and she smiled, but she looked worried. I tried to smile to reassure her but my mask covered it.

No matter what happens I will keep Zoeya safe, even at the cost of my own life.

**Dee's POV**

From my perch on the tree, I could see Martyn lead Zoeya, Rythian and Tee. I could barely make out Duncan in the distance he was stopped a few meters away from the opening of the field. He looked to be talking to someone, possibly himself given how insane science has made him, but it was never good to underestimate him, I better keep a close eye on him.


	3. Dee's Backstory!

**_Back Story to how they found Dee_**

I remember when they found me and took me in; it was a few weeks ago. They were looking for a companion for Tee. I was hunting some cows, the boy's cape made me think he was an Enderman, I shot him. It's a lucky thing my aim was off instead of hitting his head I hit his chest. The arm rebounded off his chest plate. He looked around for the skeleton that shot him, when his eyes landed on me. He looked behind him and said something, but I'm not sure what. I was already running. I traveled through the jungle trying to get to my base, but I couldn't out run him. He was flying, and quickly catching up.

I paused, I knew I wasn't going to get to my base in time, I might as well surrender. I turned towards him, threw down my bow and waited for death. He stopped in front of me pointing a katar at my heart. "Who are you, and who hired you to kill me?" He growled.

_*He must have a lot of enemies if he thought someone hired me as a hit man*_ I thought.

"No one hired me, I thought you were an Enderman because of your cape, sorry."

He grimaced but quickly became hostile again, "I don't trust you, but I guess I'll see what she thinks"

_*Who's she?*_ I wonder

He lead me back to where I originally shot him, a girl with stunningly bright red hair came out running towards him, "OMIGOSH! Rythian are you okay!?"

The boy, Rythian seemed to smile, but it was hard to tell because of his mask, "I'm fine Zoey. I just caught the girl who shot me."

Zoey hesitated, and then asked, "Did Sjin or Duncan hire you?"

I shook my head

"OMIGOSH! Can you not talk?"

"No," I said "I can I just normally choose not to."

She turned toward Rythian, "She and Tee would be great friends! Can she come with us? Please!"

I spoke, "I object to being referred to like an object or pet."

He ignored me," Are you sure, Zoey? I mean you don't know anythi…."

"Of course, I'm sure Rythian! Now our Dinosaur won't be lonely!"  
"WAIT! You want me to be friends with a dinosaur! He's going to freaking eat me!"

Rythian sighed, "He's not a really dinosaur he just always wears a dinosaur hoodie, but Zoeya only refers to him as her pet Dinosaur."

"No! He's a real Dinosaur!"

"I'm sorry Zoeya, I know he's a dinosaur." Rythian said, looking at me like 'what are you going to do'.

I almost laughed at the dysfunctional pair. I didn't though, because this dysfunctional bunch is about to become my family.


End file.
